Navigation and inertial data can correspond to information regarding motion of a vehicle, such as including velocity, position, and/or orientation information associated with the vehicle. Such navigation and inertial data can be implemented for tracking motion of the vehicle over time and for calculating position and timing information of the vehicle, such as over time. Navigation and inertial data can be obtained via a variety of different types of sensors, such as gyroscopes and/or accelerometers. As another example, for an aircraft vehicle, airspeed can be measured to provide a measure of vehicle velocity relative to the air around it. However, an airspeed measurement is first order dependent on both wind speed relative to the ground and air current fluctuations around the vehicle. Watercraft can experience similar uncertainties in measurement of velocity of the associated vehicle. Therefore, some vehicles may require additional or alternative systems for measuring inertial data and/or calculating a navigation solution.
As an example, navigation and inertial data measurement can often be aided via other types of sensor systems, such as Global Navigation Satellite System (GNSS) measurements and vision aiding (e.g., based on a ground-facing camera for earth-fixed feature tracking or optical flow velocity aiding, or a star tracking system for orientation and position-aiding relative to the inertially fixed stars). However, in the modern era of electronic warfare, GNSS measurements cannot be considered reliable even in clear-sky conditions, and certain environments, such as urban canyons, dense growth canopies, indoor, underground, and underwater environments, cannot rely on the availability of GNSS signals under the best of circumstances. Additionally, because vision aiding typically requires the vehicle to be traveling through or over a region with distinct and stationary visual features or with a clear view of the stars, vision aiding can often be limiting as a manner of assisting with calculation of inertial data to determine a navigation solution. For example, such vision aiding can implement a star tracker system or a system that identifies other visual features (e.g., mountains or rivers, etc.). However, these techniques can often be limited by visibility conditions or by a lack of useful proximity to the vehicle itself, and can thus limit effective error growth reduction in inertial data or a navigation solution.